1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to end connectors used to connect cables to equipment ports, terminals or the like. The invention is particularly useful in, although not limited to, end connectors for coaxial cables in the cable television industry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional coaxial cable usually consists of a centrally located inner electrical conductor surrounded by and spaced inwardly from an outer electrical conductor. A dielectric insulator is interposed between the inner and outer conductors, with the outer conductor being surrounded by a protective dielectric jacket. The outer conductor can comprise a sheath of fine braided metallic strands, a metallic foil, or multiple layer combinations of either or both.
The conventional end connector is generally tubular in configuration, with a front end carrying an appropriate fastener designed to mate with equipment ports or terminals, and with a rear end having inner and outer radially spaced open ended concentric sleeves. The inner sleeve is designed to be inserted into a cable end in electrical contact with the outer conductor and electrically isolated from the inner conductor by means of the dielectric insulator. The outer sleeve is then crimped to securely couple the connector to the cable end and to achieve an electrical ground connection and weather seal.
In the past, in order to achieve a secure coupling of the connector to the cable end as well as a weather tight seal therebetween, it has been considered essential to carefully size the outer connector sleeve to the particular cable size. In a system employing a wide range of cable sizes, this can present serious inventory control problems. More importantly, however, the mistaken use of an improperly sized connector can produce a faulty connection, either because the outer sleeve is too small, causing the cable end to be damaged during crimping, or because the outer sleeve is too large, resulting in inadequate coupling and/or sealing. In all of these cases, the resulting faulty connection is likely to be the source of costly and disruptive maintenance problems.
Prior attempts at connector standardization have been largely ineffectual, with the result that the above-described problems have continued to plague the industry.
The principal objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved end connector designed to accommodate a wide range of cable sizes in a manner which insures a reliable electrical connection, a secure mechanical coupling, and a weather tight seal.